After the End: The Story of the 8th Hokage
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AR/AT/cuma kumpulan drabble konohana selepas perang dunia ninja keempat/hope you like...
1. First meeting

Semua yang di bawah ini tercipta karena satu hal: karena saya suka pair Konohamaru & Hanabi ^^

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_First meeting_

.

Dia pernah melihat Sarutobi Konohamaru. Di koridor gedung Hokage, saat invasi Pain, dan setelah perang berakhir. Lalu beberapa kali berpapasan di jalan.

Sekarang ini, dia berada di samping laki-laki itu, berdiri menunggu Kakashi melantik mereka sebagai seorang _chunnin_.

"Aku," Kakashi berkata dengan suara datar dan agak bosan, "menyatakan bahwa kalian resmi menjadi seorang _chunnin_."

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah serasa menyeruak dalam kalbu Hanabi. Kakak perempuan, ayah, dan sepupu serta ibunya yang dia yakin tengah melihatnya juga dari langit, bertepuk tangan semeriah-meriahnya. Bahkan Hanabi bisa mendengar suara kecil Hinata meneriakkan namanya dengan bangga.

Gadis itu—untuk pertama kalinya—meneteskan air mata.

—"—

Konohamaru awalnya tidak begitu peduli. Dia hanya melihat adik Hinata itu sebanyak dua kali. Salah satunya ketika pelantikannya sebagai seorang _chunnin_. Hanya karena gadis itu menangis terharu di sebelahnya, membuat Konohamaru jadi penasaran.

Namanya Hyuuga Hanabi, satu tahun lebih muda darinya—dia tahu itu dari Naruto. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu—mungkin karena laki-laki _kyuubi_ itu sedang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum misterius.

Konohamaru mengangkat bahu. Tapi setelah sampai rumah, dia jadi berpikir sendiri. Kenapa?

Lalu dia tahu jawabannya setelah melihat Hanabi tengah bersandar di bawah batang pohon di lapangan rumput tempat ninja biasa berlatih. Mata gadis itu terpejam, rambutnya yang coklat sebahu seakan menari bersama angin, dan badannya kotor kena debu dan darah.

"Dia manis."

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

Bener-bener, dah… Hilang timbul dari dunia per-fanfic-kan, belum sempat nyelesaiin fic yang kemarin-kemarin, lalu sekarang muncul dengan fic baru dengan plot nggak jelas begini /ToT/ —tapi alasannya seperti di atas: karena saya bener-bener suka sama pair yang satu ini. Kritik, saran, flame *hiks* diterima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca…

.

.

.

ps: ini ceritanya drabble, jadi emang singkat gitu

pps: maaf jelek, karena baru pertama kali bikin drabble… (_ _)

.


	2. Mission

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Mission_

.

Ini bukan hari yang baik bagi mereka, Hanabi tahu itu.

Dia menatap punggung Konohamaru dengan mata membulat. Pundaknya yang sudah bercucuran darah, kakinya yang terasa kaku, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya terkulai lemas di bawah pohon, menatap nanar Konohamaru yang masih berdiri tegak melindunginya.

_**Trang!**_

_**Buagh!**_

"_Odama_ _Rasengan_!"

Hanabi kemudian melihat Konohamaru yang berada di tengah-tengah musuh mereka yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Dia menghela napas lega, lalu membiarkan matanya tertutup perlahan.

Laki-laki itu selamat. Itu yang penting.

—"—

Konohamaru tersenyum lega saat melihat Hanabi membuka matanya. Dia langsung berdiri, bermaksud memanggil suster sebelum suara kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia berbalik, mendekati ranjang Hanabi, dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Hanabi menggeleng pelan. "Kau—baik-baik saja, kan?"

Konohamaru terdiam. Dengan luka separah itu, dalam keadaan lemas begitu, bisa-bisanya gadis Hyuuga ini mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

"Iya."

Gadis itu melihat ke luar jendela, kemudian bergumam dengan nada sedih, "Maaf."

"Aku juga."

Dia tersenyum ketika Hanabi menatapnya. Katanya kemudian, "Lain kali, kalau kita satu misi lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan terluka lagi, Hyuuga Hanabi."

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	3. Love?

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Love…?_

.

Hanabi baru berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Berapa?

Tujuh belas tahun, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jadi ketika dia melihat kakaknya seharian ini begitu berbunga-bunga, dengan wajah lebih bersinar dari hari biasanya, satu hal yang terbesit di pikirannya adalah: kakaknya habis gajian.

Tapi karena dia tahu Hyuuga bukan keluarga yang miskin, jadi dia membuang pemikiran itu. Lalu?

Gadis itu bertanya pada teman perempuan satu angkatannya. Satu persatu, dengan perkataan dan nada bicara yang sama. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih cantik dari biasanya?"

Sembilan puluh persen dari mereka menjawab, kalau mereka pakai masker wajah dan _facial_ di salon secara rutin. Hanabi memperhatikan kakaknya selama seharian penuh setelah itu. Dan dia tahu itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Lalu?

—"—

Konohamaru baru berumur delapan belas tahun. Dia laki-laki, dan kebetulan tidak punya saudara perempuan sama sekali. Jadi ketika Hanabi bertanya soal apa yang bisa membuat perempuan lebih cantik, dia bingung setengah mati.

"Aku sudah tanya semua orang, bahkan Sakura-_nee-san_," kata Hanabi, "jawabannya tidak ada yang cocok, menurutku."

Konohamaru terdiam, lalu dia memikirkan Naruto yang juga terlihat lebih keren akhir-akhir ini. Lalu dia juga mendengar gosip tentang Naruto dan Hinata, dan satu jawaban acak terbesit di kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena kakakmu sedang jatuh cinta," kata Konohamaru.

Hanabi mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	4. Ichiraku's ramen

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Ichiraku's Ramen_

.

Hinata—kakak Hanabi—pernah bilang kalau kedai ramen Ichiraku adalah tempat favoritnya. Hanabi tanya kenapa, kemudian kakaknya dengan wajah bersemu merah bilang kalau di tempat itu Naruto mengatakan suka padanya.

"Di tempat-tempat seperti ini, Hanabi-_chan_—rumah kita, lalu kedai Ichiraku—adalah tempat bersejarah bagiku."

"Apa masakan di sini enak?" tanya Hanabi. Dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

Kakaknya mengangguk.

Dan di sinilah dia. Di depan kedai yang sepi tepat jam enam pagi, berdiri sendirian dengan rasa penasaran yang telah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Wajah kakaknya yang berbinar-binar, yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, berasal dari kedai ini.

Sedetik sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke kedai, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Makan ramen sepagi ini?" tanya Konohamaru sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Mau kutemani?"

Hanabi menatap Konohamaru sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Iya."

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai, dan detik berikutnya disambut dengan ramah oleh sang pemilik kedai. Konohamaru tampak sangat terbiasa, sementara Hanabi cuma diam karena ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Silahkan," kata Ichiraku sambil meletakkan ramen di depan Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

Gadis bermata pucat itu melihat Konohamaru yang langsung makan dengan lahap. Tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Konohamaru heran. "Nanti keburu dingin, lho."

Hanabi mengangguk. Namun sebelum dia mengangkat sumpitnya, dia berkata, "Makannya jangan terburu-buru, Konohamaru-_san_, nanti kau bisa tersedak."

Konohamaru benar-benar tersedak. Dia meneguk segelas air sekaligus, kemudian membuang muka. Telinganya memerah, dan dia yakin Hanabi bisa melihatnya.

Teuchi yang tengah asyik membaca koran melirik mereka. Batinnya, pagi-pagi kok pacaran.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat Generasi Muda dan Gray Areader atas reviewnya ^^


	5. Gossip

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Gossip_

.

"Kau," geram Naruto dengan nada marah, "bisa-bisanya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini padaku? Padahal kita sudah seperti saudara! Ternyata benar—selama ini aku benar tentangmu dan dirinya!"

Konohamaru sudah berkali-kali bilang, "Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, _nii-chan_… Lagian, siapa yang sebar-sebar berita tidak jelas begitu?"

Naruto menunjuk Teuchi yang sedang membuat mi. "Teuchi-_jii-chan_ yang bilang. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sudah berapa lama, huh? Sudah berapa lama kau sembunyikan ini dariku?!"

Laki-laki bermarga Sarutobi itu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan semenyebalkan mungkin. Mendesis, "Heish!" lalu dia pergi dari kedai.

Konohamaru berjalan sendirian, sesekali menengok ke belakang, kalau-kalau Naruto menguntitnya. Sampai ketika dia tidak sengaja menyenggol gadis yang berdiri melihat papan pengumuman desa sendirian.

"Eh, Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Hanabi tidak menoleh, melainkan menunjuk selebaran di papan pengumuman "Itu… apa maksudnya?"

Konohamaru memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk Hanabi, lalu matanya membulat. "A—APA-APAAN!"

Di sana, tulisan sederhana dan foto yang tertempel di bawahnya, membuat kedua ninja itu tertegun. Hanabi terlihat memucat, sementara Konohamaru sangat frustasi. Mereka bertatapan, lalu detik berikutnya saling memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

Mulai saat itu, tulisan "Pasangan Baru Konohagakure" dengan foto Konohamaru dan Hanabi yang sedang makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, telah mengubah hidup mereka berdua.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	6. Training

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Training_

.

Konohamaru memang pernah melihat gadis bermata pucat itu latihan, tapi dia hanya _kebetulan_ melihat, _kebetulan_ mengikuti Hanabi menuju lapangan dan akhirnya melihat gadis itu latihan sampai selesai, dan _kebetulan_ jadi teman berlatih ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Semua itu terjadi karena _kebetulan_ dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Ada perasaan baru yang menjalari setiap sel di tubuhnya ketika melihat Hanabi yang tengah melakukan _byakugan_, berkonsentrasi dengan setiap benda yang berada di dekatnya. Air muka yang tegas, Pandangan mata yang tajam tapi tenang, peluh yang bercucuran, serta noda lumpur dan darah yang menghiasi baju gadis itu, menurutnya sangat manis.

Eh?

Konohamaru memegang pipinya. Rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya merasa aneh.

Dia berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit," bisiknya. "Mungkin aku demam."

—"—

Hanabi menggunakan _byakugan_, jadi dia tahu kalau Konohamaru sedari tadi mengamatinya.

Dia berhenti latihan ketika tahu laki-laki bermarga Sarutobi itu sudah pergi, kemudian dia terduduk di lapangan rumput yang hijau. Di pipinya kini mulai muncul semburat kemerahan.

"Kenapa," tanyanya dengan suara pelan, "kenapa dia memperhatikanku?"

Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil. Namun detik berikutnya, senyum itu hilang.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Menyangkal pikiran bahwa Konohamaru menyukainya sekuat-kuatnya. Dia hanya berkhayal, pikirnya.

Tapi, benarkah?

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat Generasi Muda, arannis, dan reviewer yang sudah review ^^

.


	7. Dream

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Dream_

.

Ketika ditanya oleh kakeknya soal apa impiannya, dia belum tahu. Ketika dia tanya Iruka, dia bilang dia tidak mau dikenal orang cuma sebagai "cucu Hokage ketiga". Saat dia kenal Naruto, dia ingin bisa seperti laki-laki _jinchuuriki_ itu. Ketika dia keluar dari akademi, punya tim sendiri, dan sudah mulai menjalani misi, dia ingin jadi Hokage setelah Naruto.

Sekarang?

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu impiannya berubah-ubah. Tapi bukan menjadi lebih buruk—lebih _up to date_ dan sesuai perkembangan jaman. Dengan kemampuannya yang terus meningkat, pengalamannya dalam berbagai jenis misi, dia punya tujuan yang lebih dari sekedar "Hokage".

Dia ingin jadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage-Hokage sebelumnya. Bahkan melampaui kakeknya dan Naruto.

Muluk-muluk?

Dia pernah mendengar seseorang berkata padanya, ketika orang-orang bilang kalau mimpinya tak akan jadi kenyataan. Seseorang dengan mata sepucat bulan, rambut kecoklatan, sambil tersenyum kecil berkata, "Kita adalah pemeran utama dalam hidup kita sendiri. Satu hal yang pasti, kalau kita adalah pemeran protagonisnya, kita pasti menang."

Konohamaru awalnya tidak mengerti—tapi ketika dia tahu artinya, dia kini seakan bisa menantang seluruh dunia dengan keyakinannya.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	8. Hairstyle

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Hairstyle_

.

Hanabi memegang rambutnya yang kini sudah mencapai pinggang. Gunting sudah di tangan, tapi sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam menatap cermin.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Dia menoleh, melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekat. Keningnya mengernyit.

Bukannya tidak mau, tapi berdasarkan pengalaman, ayahnya pernah membuat rambut kakaknya yang susah payah dipanjangkan jadi pendek sekali karena main asal potong. Dia menggeleng dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Sejurus kemudian, sang kakak menghampirinya sambil bertanya, "Kenapa dipotong? Kau cantik kalau rambutmu panjang begitu."

Hanabi masih melihat ke arah cermin, kemudian dia meletakkan gunting yang berada di tangannya. Kalau kakaknya bilang dia cantik, apa _orang itu_ akan berpendapat sama?

Ah, gadis itu meraba pipinya yang merona tipis. Hinata yang memperhatikan tingkah laku adiknya itu cuma tersenyum kecil.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk Generasi Muda, ayusshi, dan Sasshi Ken atas reviewnya ^^

.


	9. Confession

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Confession_

.

Semua berawal dari mulut ember Naruto yang dengan keras berteriak, "BENAR, KAN… KALAU TERNYATA KAU MEMANG SUKA DENGAN ADIKNYA HINATA?!" saat Hanabi kebetulan berjalan di belakangnya.

Sejak saat itu, sampai hari ini, Konohamaru tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun.

Siapapun, berarti dia mengurung diri di rumahnya. Sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf…" kata Naruto, meski sambil tersenyum jahil. "Sebagai gantinya, aku traktir ramen dan akan kuajari jurus baru. _Rasengan_ versi baru. Kalau perlu, aku ajari _senjutsu _sekalian."

Konohamaru langsung setuju.

Tapi itu cuma keuntungan buat badannya saja. Jiwanya masih menanggung malu, apalagi tiap tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hanabi. Teriakan Naruto seakan berdengung di telinganya saat melihat gadis itu.

Satu bagian otaknya punya jawaban buat permasalahannya. Dan hatinya setuju. Dia harus mengambil langkah tegas, putusnya.

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bicara, dia melanjutkan, "Aku suka kamu."

.

Hening.

.

Konohamaru saat itu baru pulang dari misi—berkeringat, dekil dan bau—bertemu dengan Hanabi di jalan di pagi hari di musim gugur yang dingin ketika gadis itu baru selesai belanja sayuran. Ada beberapa orang di sana, melihat sambil senyam-senyum.

Hanabi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tapi ketika melihat mata Konohamaru yang sangat yakin, gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil dengan pipi dan hidung memerah.

"Aku juga."

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	10. Propose?

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Propose…?_

.

Niatnya Konohamaru datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, sih, cuma mau bertemu dengan Hanabi saja. Mendiskusikan masalah misi, sekalian ngajak jalan-jalan—itu juga kalau Hanabi mau. Tidak terbesit di kepalanya kalau harus bertemu dengan sang pemimpin klan, Hyuuga Hiashi, alias ayah Hanabi.

"… ja-jadi—" Konohamaru untuk ke sekian kalinya menelan ludah, "saya ke sini—"

"Aku tahu." potong Hiashi dengan ekspresi super cuek. "Terus?"

Konohamaru melirik Hanabi, terbelalak karena gadis bermata pucat itu tenang-tenang saja. Padahal dia sudah _nervous_ setengah mati.

Dia kembali menatap leher Hiashi—karena tidak kuat dengan pandangan mata Hiashi yang seakan menghisap _cakra_-nya—dan berkata, "J-jadi… apakah Anda setuju?"

Kening Hiashi mengernyit. Konohamaru lagi-lagi melirik ke arah Hanabi, tambah frustasi karena gadis itu benar-benar terlihat santai.

"Aku pernah mendengar ucapan itu sebelumnya," kata Hiashi dingin. "Beberapa minggu sebelum putri tertuaku meninggalkanku dan Hanabi sendiri, menikah dengan laki-laki rubah itu."

Konohamaru menatap mata Hiashi dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Hanabi mengangkat alis.

"Kau…" kata Hiashi lambat-lambat, "mau melamar putriku, ya?"

.

.

Eh?

Sebelum Konohamaru dan Hanabi konek dengan maksud Hiashi, laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah berkata, "Memangnya umurmu berapa, hah?"

Bahkan Hinata dan Naruto yang dari tadi menguping dari balik tembok juga ikut bingung dengan perkataan Hiashi.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	11. Orchid

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Orchid_

.

Perempuan biasanya suka diberi bunga mawar. Wangi, cantik, perlambangan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi itu sudah biasa.

Konohamaru tidak mau yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda—yang bisa memberikan kesan khusus buat si gadis Hyuuga.

"Apa ini?"

Hanabi cuma menatap bingung Konohamaru ketika laki-laki itu menyerahkan tanaman setinggi sepuluh senti dalam pot padanya.

"Kalau sudah tumbuh besar, kau pasti tahu itu apa," kata Konohamaru dengan senyum terkerennya. "Rawat baik-baik ya."

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Hanabi mendatanginya.

"Aku menyukainya," kata Hanabi dengan mata berbinar. "Bunganya cantik sekali."

Konohamaru yang sudah mau merona, langsung melengos. Batinnya, Hanabi cuma suka bunganya saja? Namun dengan ekspresi sebiasa mungkin, dia berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau suka."

Hanabi tersenyum.

"Aku menyukainya, karena aku mendapatkannya darimu," kata Hanabi. "Terima kasih."

Kali ini, Konohamaru benar-benar merona. Merah sekali. Kontras dengan warna putih bunga anggrek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terima kasih buat Gray Areader, Generasi Muda, dan reviewer (guest, virgo24, dan hqhqhq) yang sudah review ^^

.


	12. Scarf

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Scarf_

.

"Sedang buat apa, _nee-chan_?"

"Ah—aku sedang buat syal untuk Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata dengan pipi memerah. "Sekarang sudah hampir musim dingin, jadi…"

Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahu ketika melihat kakaknya menunduk malu. Namun mata _amethyst_-nya menatap syal merah yang baru setengah jadi itu.

"Apa membuat syal mudah?" tanyanya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

—"—

Konohamaru melepas syal yang biasa dipakainya dengan pandangan bingung. Hidungnya mulai memerah karena kedinginan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hanabi," katanya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan meminjamkan syalku padamu—toh aku juga akan khawatir kalau kau kena flu, tapi syal ini sudah lama tidak kucuci."

Hanabi tidak berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu melingkarkan sehelai kain panjang berwarna biru tua di leher Konohamaru.

"Eh?"

"Aku membuatnya untukmu," kata Hanabi sambil memunggungi Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengelus perlahan syal itu. Meskipun rajutannya tidak terlalu rapi, tapi cukup hangat dan nyaman. Dia melihat ujung syal itu, tersenyum ketika melihat lambang Sarutobi dan Hyuuga bertengger di sana.

"Kau harus memakainya," kata Hanabi sambil berbalik dengan wajah merona tipis.

Konohamaru tersenyum makin lebar. "Siap!"

"Dan jangan lupa dicuci kalau kalau sudah beberapa hari," tambah Hanabi.

Senyum Konohamaru langsung menghilang. "Oke."

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	13. Before dating

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Before dating…_

.

Konohamaru memperhatikan lemarinya yang terbuka lebar. Mengambil, melihat, dan melempar pakaiannya satu persatu ke atas kasur. Lalu kembali melihat pakaiannya yang tersebar berantakan di sana.

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bagus, sih?" katanya frustasi. "Mana bisa aku bertemu Hanabi kalau aku pakai pakaian kumuh begini?!"

Dia mengambil salah satu kaosnya, berkata, "Bagaimana bisa aku pergi dengan kaos macam ini?" lalu melemparkan ke lantai.

"Lalu ini," katanya marah sambil menatap noda gelap kecil di ujung celana hitamnya. "Kalau Hanabi melihat ini, dia bisa-bisa _ill-feel_!"

Dia melihat tumpukan syalnya. "Heish… aku juga lupa mencuci syal yang diberikan Hanabi!"

Konohamaru bergerak-gerak gusar. Detik berikutnya, matanya melebar serasa dapat pencerahan.

"Ini," katanya, "tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Dia melihat isi dompetnya, berpikir sebentar, kemudian pergi dengan sangat terburu-buru.

—"—

Hanabi memperhatikan isi lemarinya. Mengambil kaos hitam berkerah tinggi, _sweater_ warna salmon yang agak tebal, celana coklat tua panjang, syal, dan kaos kaki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah keluar kamar.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Hiashi saat mereka berpapasan di koridor _mansion_.

Hanabi cuma tersenyum kecil.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	14. When dating part: 1

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_When dating…_

_part 1_

.

"Hei," panggil Hanabi. "Bisakah kau berjalan di sampingku? Dan bukannya di _depanku_?"

Konohamaru tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di sisi pahanya.

"Konohamaru-_san_," panggil Hanabi lagi. "Kalau begini, seolah-olah aku sedang membuntutimu."

Entah karena saat itu angin sedang berhembus kencang jadi ucapan Hanabi tidak terdengar, atau suaranya yang memang kecil, pokoknya laki-laki Sarutobi itu tetap tidak mau memelankan langkahnya.

"Aku, sih, tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang aneh kita sekarang ini," kata Hanabi, "tapi ini benar-benar tidak nyaman."

Tidak ada respon. Hanabi menghela napas.

"Kau marah kalau aku pakai pakaian santai begini?" tanyanya. "Kau mau aku menggantinya?"

Masih tidak ada respon. Kelopak mata gadis itu berkedut tipis.

"Oke," kata Hanabi. "Aku pulang."

"TUNGGU!"

Hanabi yang sudah mau berbalik, berhenti bergerak. Mata pucatnya melebar ketika melihat wajah Konohamaru yang bukan cuma merona, tapi sudah merah menyala.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Dia berlari mendekati Hanabi, dan ketika sudah berada di depan gadis itu, dia menunduk.

"Maaf."

Hanabi menatap Konohamaru sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau berjalan di depanku, memunggungiku seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahmu."

Konohamaru melirik Hanabi malu-malu.

"Kau," kata Hanabi, "harus berada di sampingku, oke? Bukan di depan, atau malah di belakangku."

Wajah Konohamaru memang tidak semerah tadi, tapi tetap saja, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "O-oke."

.

—continued to part 2—

.

.

.


	15. When dating part: 2

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_When dating…_

_part 2_

.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hanabi ketika melihat selembar kertas di tangan Konohamaru.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Konohamaru cepat. "Eh, setelah ini, kita ke restoran sushi dekat gedung Hokage."

Hanabi cuma mengangguk. Meskipun dia sebenarnya merasa aneh juga.

Dari awal, dia sudah disuguhi ekspresi super _nervous_ Konohamaru. Kemudian, laki-laki itu mengajaknya ke toko buku, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membeli. Lalu dia diajak pergi ke kedai Ichiraku. Namun karena ada Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, Konohamaru kumat lagi gugupnya, dan akhirnya mereka tidak jadi makan di sana.

Setelah mereka mengelilingi desa selama dua jam—entah mau ngapain—Konohamaru mengajaknya mampir ke toko souvenir, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada satupun yang mereka beli.

Ini sudah sore, dan mereka belum makan dari tadi. Inisiatif, mungkin, Konohamaru mengajaknya makan.

"Tolong bungkus," kata Hanabi setelah menyerahkan menu pada pelayan.

Konohamaru mengernyit. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya kecewa.

Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahu.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan pesanan mereka, dia segera mengajak Konohamaru pergi dari restoran.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam ketika ditanyai terus-menerus oleh Konohamaru. Tangannya yang satu memegang plastik berisi makanan, yang lainnya menarik pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berhenti berjalan di lapangan tempat mereka biasa berlatih.

Hanabi duduk di atas rumput, membuka kotak makanan, kemudian menatap Konohamaru yang terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau tidak duduk?" tanyanya.

"Kita mau apa di sini?" tanya Konohamaru.

Hanabi menarik tangan Konohamaru sampai laki-laki itu terduduk di sebelahnya, kemudian berkata, "Melihat matahari, awan, langit, pepohonan, lapangan—"

"Hah?"

"—mengobrol dengan tenang sambil melihat satu sama lain tanpa ada orang lain di sekitar kita," lanjut Hanabi. "Jadi kau tidak gugup lagi."

Konohamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin karena ucapan gadis itu yang seakan membuatnya tersadar kalau seharian ini dia bertingkah konyol, cuma memikirkan kencan dan tidak memperhatikan Hanabi. Mungkin juga karena langit sore yang membuat Hanabi jadi terlihat menakjubkan dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang, pakaian yang benar-benar _dirinya_, dan senyum yang begitu hangat dan manis.

Ah… atau mungkin saja, karena Konohamaru sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar menyukai—tidak, lebih tepatnya... mencintai gadis itu.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

.

terima kasih buat Ahmad Syarif Hidayat dan reviewer—Guest dan sarti—yang sudah mereview ^^

.


	16. (Real) propose!

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_(Real) propose!_

.

"Saya mencintai Hanabi."

Entah mimpi apa Hiashi semalam. Di pagi yang super dingin—bahkan matahari belum terbit—di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang sepi, laki-laki bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru bilang kalau dia cinta putri bungsunya.

Sekedar informasi, laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah menyerah dalam mengingatkan putrinya supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengan cowok manapun, termasuk Konohamaru, meskipun dia masih trauma dengan "kepergian" Hinata.

"Terus?" tanya Hiashi, setengah tidak peduli, setengah bingung.

Konohamaru menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, kemudian setelah menarik napas dan menghembuskan berkali-kali, akhirnya berkata, "Saya mau melamar Hanabi."

"Hah?"

Kalau mau pingsan pun, rasanya sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

Akhirnya, dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut, dia berkata, "Kau ngomong apa?"

"Saya serius, Hiashi-_sama_! Saya sadar dengan apa yang saya ucapkan barusan," kata Konohamaru mantap.

Aku yang masih tidak sadar, batin Hiashi marah. Namun lelaki paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas sambil bertanya dengan suara berwibawa, "Kau sudah _jounin_?"

"Sudah, Hiashi-_sama_," jawab Konohamaru.

"Sudah punya rumah? Berapa isi tabunganmu?"

"Sudah, Hiashi-_sama_, peninggalan kakek saya. Tabungan saya isinya hampir satu juta ryo."

Hiashi mengernyit. Bukan karena jumlah uangnya, melainkan dia baru sadar kalau acara tanya-jawab lamaran ini berlangsung di depan rumahnya. Tapi sudah terlanjur, dia teruskan saja.

"Pernah suka dengan perempuan selain Hanabi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak pernah."

Oke, poin tambahan untuk laki-laki di depannya itu. Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dia lebih baik dari Naruto, pikirnya.

"Apa yang paling kau suka dari Hanabi?"

Konohamaru terdiam. Hiashi menunggu.

"S-saya…" kata Konohamaru malu-malu, "menyukai semua tentang dia. Dia punya kepribadian yang tenang, dan meskipun dia terlihat cuek, tapi saya tahu dia sangat peduli terhadap orang lain. Saya—"

"Kenapa _tou-sama_ berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Hiashi. "Tidak kedinginan?"

Hiashi menoleh. Alisnya terangkat ketika tahu yang bersuara adalah Hanabi. Katanya santai, "Ini… si Konohamaru-_san_ datang mau melamarmu."

Hanabi langsung melihat ke arah luar. Pipinya langsung memerah detik itu juga ketika melihat Konohamaru yang juga merona mendengar perkataan Hiashi.

"M-melamar—?" Hanabi melihat Konohamaru dan Hiashi bergantian.

Hiashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum bilang setuju, sih, tapi kupikir dia cocok buatmu."

Gadis bermata pucat itu mengerjap-ngerjap, sementara Konohamaru dengan pipi merah menyala hanya melongo.

Hiashi kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. Batinnya, lucu juga melihat Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang masih polos begitu.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


	17. Future

The last, but not the least: a ficlet of After the End: The Story of 8th Hokage, enjoy ^^

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**friendship, romance, (slight slice of life)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**K+**

**AR, AT, mungkin OOC, typo(s), de-el-el,**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**The Story of the 8****th**** Hokage**

.

.

_Future_

.

Kita saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang kecoklatan menatap ke arahku, seakan mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

* * *

><p>Aku hanya terdiam ketika mata <em>amethyst<em> gadis di hadapanku ini melihatku. Tidak seperti ekspresi datar yang biasa dia tunjukkan padaku, matanya begitu hidup. Tapi, kenapa dia melihatku terus?

* * *

><p>Ketika aku melihatnya, aku hampir selalu memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya di masa lalu, dan apa yang kuingin lakukan dengannya di masa depan. Saat ini, aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sedang berpikir apapun.<p>

Aku hanya menatapnya. Begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Sedetik yang lalu, aku berpikir apa aku tersenyum saja, sambil mendekat ke arahnya, lalu berkata, "Ada apa?" Tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir, apakah dia tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri?<p>

Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini, dan mungkin aku menyukainya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Konohamaru-<em>san<em>," panggilku tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p>Satu hal yang tidak aku sukai dari seorang Hanabi adalah ketika dia <em>selalu<em> memanggilku dengan _suffix_ "–_san_". Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali agar dia, setidaknya, memanggilku dengan sebutan "Konohamaru-_kun_." Dan dengan santai dia selalu berkata, "Ini nyaman buatku."

Meski sedikit sebal, aku tetap berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, dulu dunia tidak pernah seaman dan senyaman ini…"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu," Hanabi kembali berkata, "aku sama sekali tidak punya cita-cita. Hidupku berkecukupan, kemampuanku diakui oleh seluruh klan, dan karena Hinata-_nee-chan_ sudah menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga, aku pun tidak ada niat untuk 'merebut' posisi itu."

Hanabi menatapku dengan pandangan tajam andalannya. "Kau—selain menjadi Hokage, yang tidak lama lagi gelar itu akan kau dapatkan—punya cita-cita lain?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat alis.

Kataku, "Hidup bahagia denganmu."

* * *

><p>Aku sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali. Namun entah kenapa, kata-kata Konohamaru-<em>san<em> yang terakhir itu selalu membuatku salah tingkah.

Sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdenyut tidak beraturan, aku melihat ke arah lain selain dirinya. Beberapa kali aku meliriknya, di saat yang sama dia menatap ke arahku sembari tersenyum makin lebar.

Akhirnya aku berkata, entah padaku atau dirinya, "Cukup."

* * *

><p>"Oke." Aku kembali mengatur raut wajahku. "Lalu, apa maksud pertanyaanmu yang pertama tadi? Kau mau membicarakan soal masa depan denganku?"<p>

Dia kembali menatapku. "Dengan keadaan desa begini, orang-orang pasti akan berkata, 'Sudah, nikmati saja kehidupanmu yang sekarang.' Aku hanya berpikir, bisakah kita punya kehidupan yang lebih berwarna? Bukan hanya pelangi, tapi bisa saja coklat… atau bahkan hitam."

* * *

><p>Aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Konohamaru-<em>san<em> mengernyit setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak bodoh, jadi dia pasti tahu maksudku.

"Tiap aku menjalankan misi tanpamu, aku bisa melihat warna hitam," katanya. "Warna hitam itu berubah jadi warna pelangi ketika melihatmu tersenyum di sampingku. Aku pernah melihat warna biru tua saat kau menangis. Satu kali, ketika Hiashi-_sama_ pergi menyusul Neji-_san_."

Tangan kiriku mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian berhenti di atas bahu kanannya. Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Kerutan di wajahnya bertambah banyak. Aku memiringkan kepala, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau yang harusnya melankolis sekarang ini? Kenapa aku yang jadinya kau hibur?" katanya sebal.

Dia meraih tanganku, kemudian menggenggamnya. Aku berjengit ketika merasakan telapak tangan hangatnya bersentuhan dengan tanganku yang dingin karena angin musim gugur.

"Aku baru mengatakan ini dua kali," katanya pelan. "Satu pada Hiashi-_sama_, satu lagi padamu."

Mataku melebar.

"Aku, Sarutobi Konohamaru, sangat mencintai Sarutobi Hanabi."

* * *

><p>Agak ganjil, memang. Di taman bermain yang sepi, dengan udara yang begitu dingin, tiba-tiba bilang begitu pada Hanabi. Namun karena itu satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, aku tidak bisa bilang yang lain.<p>

Bisa kulihat, wajah Hanabi sedikit memerah. Gadis di hadapanku ini memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Dalam temperatur sedingin ini, ketika biasanya orang punya wajah memerah, Hanabi justru terlihat sangat pucat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, begitu pula dengannya.

Aku melihat senyumnya terkembang tipis. Dia balas menggenggam tanganku. Ujarnya, "Aku mungkin baru pertama kali bilang ini padamu."

Tiba-tiba pipiku rasanya memanas, dan tanpa bisa kutahan senyumku merekah.

"Aku, Hyuuga Hanabi," katanya.

Hah?

"Sekarang aku adalah Sarutobi Hanabi," katanya lagi, membuat senyumku kembali melebar, "ingin bilang—"

Aku menelan ludah.

"—kalau wajahmu sekarang lucu sekali."

Dia tertawa. Dalam hati, aku menangis meraung-raung.

"Maaf," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Benar-benar anti klimaks, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih cengo.

Tawanya langsung berhenti, tergantikan oleh senyum lembut kesukaanku. "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Aku mengeratkan genggamanku. "Ayo, hidup bahagia bersama-sama."<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berhenti mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Kataku serius, "Ayo."<p>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap mata Konohamaru-<em>san<em> yang kecoklatan. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti tadi. Pipinya juga tidak lagi memerah.

Lewat kedua matanya, aku seakan bisa melihat bayangan diriku, menggendong seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut coklat dan bermata seperti Konohamaru-_san_, berdiri di samping lelaki yang kini tengah menatap ke arahku itu.

Wajah Konohamaru-_san_ perlahan mendekat. Aku mengernyit.

"Hei," kataku datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia ikut mengernyit. "Bukannya _ini_ yang harus dilakukan kalau situasinya seperti sekarang? Kau tidak pernah lihat televisi?"

"Aku tidak pernah lihat drama."

Dia menghela napas, kemudian menegakkan badannya. Lalu dia menatap air mancur taman.

Aku tersenyum.

_Chu~_

* * *

><p>Aku yang baru saja mengalihkan pandanganku, langsung menoleh begitu sesuatu menyentuh pipiku dalam sedetik. Jemariku refleks menyentuh pipiku.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanabi tanpa dosa. Dia tersenyum polos.

Aku menggeleng. Buru-buru aku membuang muka. Satu hal yang kubenci dari diriku: aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan dan ekspresi wajahku ketika berada di depan perempuan—yang dulunya—bernama Hyuuga Hanabi.

.

—Fin, really—

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak, untuk semuanya—reader, reviewer, yang sudah ngefave, dll—sampai jumpa di project berikutnya \^o^/

.


End file.
